jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream☆Land (Song)
Dream☆Land was performed by i☆Ris and was featured in Type B of their fifth single, Itazura Taiyou. Performers *Yamakita Saki *Serizawa Yuu *Akaneya Himika *Wakai Yuuki *Kubota Miyu *Shibuya Azuki Lyric Romaji= Ikōyo! Sā issho ni yume no tobira hiraite Subete no koto ga hora kirakira kagayaku yo Dream☆Land Let's go! `Waku waku suru koto hakken!' Let's get! 'Dattara yaru shika naijan!' Kurukuru mawari dashita karafuruna dorīmugōraundo Sutekina hakuba no ue ni kimi no yume ga matteru Omoikitte tobinoreba (doko made mo) Nakama ga 1-ri 2-ri (tsurete ku yo) Mirai-iki no chiketto Kokoro kara toridasou (Ride on now!) Dare datte saisho wa chotto mayotte Dokidoki shinagara hashiridasunda Yume mitai? (Yeah!) Hora mitsukete! (Good luck!) Yume janai (Yeah!) Kimi no WonderLand Yūki ga (Come on!) Kaita (Go on!) Itsumo to chigau sekai (ījan ījan) Ikōyo! (Yeah!) Sā issho ni (Good luck!) Yume no tobira hiraite (Yeah!) (Good job!) Subete no koto ga hora kirakira kagayaku yo Dream☆Land Let's make a wish! Whoo! Let's go! `Nan demo kan demo keiken!' Let's get! `Dattara honki ga ījan!' Guruguru nagedasa re-sō (Wow!) Kyū tenkai dorīmukōsutā Hāto wo gyutto tsukande massugu mae o mukō Egao de kaze wo kireba (doko made mo) Kitto norikonaseru yo (tsudzuite ku) Don'na gōkaina kōsu mo yume ni tsunagatteru (Ride on now!) Motto jibun rashiku sō daitan ni Yama aritaniari tanoshinde ikou (Here we go!) (Go!) Uso mitai? (Yeah!) Hora kanjite! (Good luck!) Uso janai (Yeah!) Kono tokimeki (Good job!) Mabushii (Come on!) Hikari ga (Go on!) Kimi wo terashi teru ne (ījan ījan) Ikōyo! (Yeah!) Sā koko kara (Good luck!) Hajimaru (Yeah!) Tsugi no bōken (Good job!) Subete no shunkan ga tokubetsu ni kawaru yo Dream☆Land Come on! Get ready! Get set! Go! Let's go! Let's go Dream☆Land mune no oku ni Let's go WonderLand dakishime teru Mujakina yume mo kitto kanaete Dream come true! Yume mitai? (Yeah!) Hora mitsukete! Yume janai (Yeah!) Kimi no WonderLand Yūki ga (kono te ga) Kaita (tsukanda) Itsumo to chigau sekai Woo! Let's go! Uso mitai? (Yeah!) Hora kanjite! (Good luck!) Uso janai (Yeah!) Kono tokimeki (Good job!) Mabushii (Come on!) Hikari ga (Go on!) Kimi wo terashi teru ne (ījan ījan) Ikōyo! (Yeah!) Sā koko kara (Good luck!) Hajimaru (Yeah!) Tsugi no bōken (Good job!) Subete no shunkan ga tokubetsu ni kawaru yo Dream☆Land Let's take a chance! Whoo! Let's go! `Waku waku suru koto hakken!' Let's get! 'Dattara yaru shika naijan!' Let's go! `Nan demo kan demo keiken!' Let's get! `Dattara honki ga ījan!' Good luck! Good job! Yeah! |-|Kanji= 行こうよ！ さあ一緒に　夢の扉開いて 全てのコトがほら　キラキラ輝くよDream☆Land Let's go! 「ワクワクすること発見!」 Let's get! 「だったらやるしかないじゃん！」 クルクル回り出した　カラフルなドリームゴーラウンド 素敵な白馬の上に　君の夢が待ってる 思い切って飛び乗れば (どこまでも) 仲間が1人2人 (連れてくよ) 未来行きのチケット　ココロから取り出そう (Ride on now!) 誰だって最初は　ちょっと迷って ドキドキしながら走り出すんだ 夢みたい？ (Yeah!) ほら見つけて！ (Good luck!) 夢じゃない (Yeah!) 君のWonderLand (Good job!) 勇気が (Come on!) 描いた (Go on!) いつもと違う世界(イイじゃん　イイじゃん) 行こうよ！ (Yeah!) さあ一緒に (Good luck!) 夢の扉開いて (Yeah!) (Good job!) 全てのコトがほら　キラキラ輝くよDream☆Land Let's make a wish! Whoo! Let's go! 「なんでもかんでも経験！」 Let's get! 「だったら本気がいいじゃん！」 グルグル投げ出されそう (Wow!) 急展開ドリームコースター ハートをギュッとつかんで　まっすぐ前を向こう 笑顔で風を切れば (どこまでも) きっと乗りこなせるよ (続いてく) どんな豪快なコースも　夢に繋がってる (Ride on now!) もっと自分らしく　そう大胆に 山あり谷あり楽しんで行こう (Here we go!) (Go!) ウソみたい？ (Yeah!) ほら感じて！ (Good luck!) ウソじゃない (Yeah!) このトキメキ (Good job!) 眩しい (Come on!) 光が (Go on!) 君を照らしてるね(イイじゃん　イイじゃん) 行こうよ! (Yeah!) さあココから (Good luck!) はじまる (Yeah!) 次の冒険 (Good job!) 全ての瞬間が　特別に変わるよ Dream☆Land Come on! Get ready! Get set! Go! Let's go! Let's go Dream☆Land 胸の奥に Let's go WonderLand 抱きしめてる 無邪気な夢も　きっと　叶えてDream come true! 夢みたい？ (Yeah!) ほら見つけて！ 夢じゃない (Yeah!) 君のWonderLand 勇気が (この手が) 描いた (掴んだ) いつもと違う世界 Woo! Let's go! ウソみたい？ (Yeah!) ほら感じて！ (Good luck!) ウソじゃない (Yeah!) このトキメキ(Good job!) 眩しい (Come on!) 光が (Go on!) 君を照らしてるね(イイじゃん　イイじゃん) 行こうよ! (Yeah!) さあココから(Good luck!) はじまる次の冒険 (Yeah!) (Good job!) 全ての瞬間が　特別に変わるよDream☆Land Let's take a chance! Whoo! Let's go! 「ワクワクすること発見!」 Let's get! 「だったらやるしかないじゃん！」 Let's go! 「なんでもかんでも経験！」 Let's get! 「だったら本気がいいじゃん！」 Good luck! Good job! Yeah! Video Dream☆Land Category:I☆Ris Songs Category:Songs Category:English Name Songs Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 Releases Category:Songs by Yamakita Saki Category:Songs by Serizawa Yuu Category:Songs by Akaneya Himika Category:Songs by Wakai Yuuki Category:Songs by Kubota Miyu Category:Songs by Shibuya Azuki